Soubi's Surprise!
by RosesAreForever23
Summary: Ritsuka is now staying over at Soubi's. What will happen one day when Soubi is 'awake' in more ways than one? PWP! Don't like, then don't read!


**Not mine!**

Ritsuka slowly opened his eyes to the early morning sun. Pulling the blanket tightly around him, Ritsuka turned toward the warm chest that was Soubi. It had been five months since Ritsuka moved in and Soubi always came home late from his job. _He never has a day off._ Ritsuka thought as he snuggled in deeper.

Soubi chuckled, causing Ritsuka to finally wake up all the way. Sitting up, Ritsuka glanced at Soubi, awe in his eyes. "Surprise!" Soubi whispered as he leaned in for a kiss. It was a light kiss, but it got Ritsuka ready anyways. Deepening the kiss, Soubi clutched Ritsuka's hair at the base of his head, tugging lightly.

Ritsuka moaned. Soubi was so skilled and he was incredibly glad Soubi was his. He moaned louder when Soubi's hand slid up and began touching his nipple, rolling it between his fingers. Ritsuka tore harshly at soubi's shirt, desperate for skin on skin. Soubi, knowing Ritsuka wanted it fast, began slowly lying Ritsuka down once again.

"Grasp the bed now, Ritsuka." Soubi ordered softly. He had a plan and gods be damned if he didn't go through with it. Glowing eyes looked up at Soubi and Ritsuka quickly obeyed. Soubi grew harder; he had had a semi-erection for the past two hours as Ritsuka lay sleeping beside him. Soubi leaned over Ritsuka and opening the bed side table's drawer, pulling out lube and satin ties. Soubi hurriedly wrapped Ritsuka's hands in the satin, securing them slightly with a tight knot before stretching ritsuka's arms out and tying them to the iron bed frame.

"I hope you enjoy this Ritsuka. I know I will." Soubi gently spoke as he softly ran his hands down Ritsuka's stretched torso. Ritsuka could only nod in pleasure as Soubi continued his track. Smirking, Soubi lowered his fully clothed self onto the half-clothed Ritsuka, thanking the gods that Ritsuka never wore a shirt to bed. Soubi doubted Ritsuka would be happy should he cut one of his shirts.

Ritsuka sighed as Soubi lowered himself onto him and happily met his lips. Soubi's tongue teased Ritsuka's bottom lip, asking for entrance and Ritsuka gave it to him. Teasing him further, Soubi didn't enter like he had asked for, but rather kissed along Ritsuka's jaw, flicking the tip of his tongue to Ritsuka's earlobe before continuing on to Ritsuka's neck.

Ritsuka groaned as Soubi marked him as his, pressing up to grind against soubi's hard-on. Going back up, Soubi kissed Ritsuka, entering this time. Running his tongue along the roof of Ritsuka's mouth, Soubi lead Ritsuka out of his mouth and into his. When Ritsuka was adventuring the older man's mouth, Soubi lightly bite down, causing Ritsuka to mew in agreement.

"Told you it would feel nice." Soubi declared to the sex hazed uke. Said uke could only raise his head in agreement and met Soubi's lips once more. Together, they lightly nipped and sucked each other.

Ripping his head away from Ritsuka's tantalizing lips, Soubi began kissing and nipping Ritsuka's chest, sliding slowly down to his belly. Soubi dipped his head into Ritsuka's bellybutton; Ritsuka's heart stuttered and he began breathing harshly. Smirking slightly again, Soubi did it again as he tugged Ritsuka's pants and boxers down his slender hips and legs. Lying down again, Ritsuka began protesting.

"Soubi, I want you- now preferably!" He nearly whined.

"Ritsuka, if I strip I won't be able to get in control. I'll hurt you." Soubi explained gently. "Please understand." He pleaded. Ritsuka nodded in consent and Soubi nuzzling him before he snatched the lube and coated his long slender fingers. Tracing ritsuka's fine toned muscles, Soubi slide his fingers into position at the entrance of Ritsuka's hole and pushed slowly in.

Ritsuka spread his legs wider, letting him in, and cried out. Soubi sunk all the way in, pulled out to just his finger tip, and added another finger. Groaning, Ritsuka lifted his hips, adding just a little more friction and meeting soubi's fingers as they pressed in deeper. Soubi held still for a count of three before pulling out to the finger tips once more and adding the third finger. Ritsuka screamed his climax as wave after crashing wave drove against his nerves, Soubi's fingers sinking in still. Soubi splayed his fingers, prolonging Ritsuka's end climax as much as possible before exiting.

Ritsuka opened glazed eyes lazily, saw Soubi's face, and smiled.

"Turn." Soubi ordered.

Ritsuka quickly did as told as Soubi lifted himself and stripped. Snatching the lube once again, Soubi coated his straining erection, caped the bottle, and tossed it behind his shoulder to clatter against the wall. Grasping Ritsuka's hips, he gently prodded the opening, pushing deeply as Ritsuka arched his own back, silently begging for more.

Pausing, Soubi breathed in deeply, pulled out then pounded back home, moaning hoarsely. Panting, Ritsuka met each of Soubi's thrusts; both of them were urging the other to go faster, go deeper, hit harder. Bending down, Soubi wrapped his long arms around Ritsuka which added pleasure. Caressing his chest, Soubi made sure Ritsuka would cum first. Ritsuka bowed his back, lifting his hips to meet Soubi's powerful thrusts and shouted his completion yet again. After three more thrusts, Soubi did the same.

Their legs collapsed; they lay twitching in the after math. After some minutes went by, and Soubi felt that he wouldn't die were he to leave the warmth of Ritsuka, he tenderly rolled off of Ritsuka and pulled him towards his side.

Kissing his shoulder, Ritsuka sighed, "That was a great alarm."

Soubi smirked and replied, "I do try to make it right."

"Did you get a day off then?" Ritsuka grunted.

"Actually, I got a week off."

Snuggling deeper into Soubi's chest, Ritsuka could only hum in answer as he fell back into sleep smiling.


End file.
